Seven days monday to sunday
by ed3n
Summary: it was a confession, yet it was a joke. what will become of it? yuuram
1. MOnday

Inspired by the manga seven days.

I make an apology for not editing this as I do not like re-reading my work and for all the stuff that does not make sense and the mistakes. Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own the ink I use nor the computer used to for typing and the large amounts of paper we waste for no apparent reason and most of all Kyou Kara Maou. Because I am cheap I don't own any of these things besides the less appealing drool I leave from falling asleep.

**MOnday**

Under the blazing sun in an open classroom as students gather to unpleasant learning, children will be children and kids will be kids, under each desk students in there 4th year into high school notes avalanched down each student in secret. And without a clue the teacher would resume her lessons trying to fill unmotivated students to learn their gamma. (coughmecough)

As words spread like a bushfire in the heat, the girl's impatiently waited for the bell, excited about what they would talk about to one another through their mouths and no longer paper.

Oh, what a disruptive morning.

Enthusiastically a hand swiped behind his back as fast as a MasterCard could process debt. "Good morning! Look at that! Is that what I think it is…WRINKLES!" two large ruby eyes curved mercilessly at the black gloomy figure in front of her and extending her fingers she poked his forehead "Your going to be just like my bulldog Gwendal one day, but have no fear I Freya shall save you, but first take out your wallet!"

Moving sluggishly I pushed the hand away from my forehead and managed to mutter, "Please leave me alone" while praying she'll go away.

She immediately answers in a singsong manner "That's impossible, where there is business there is Freya. And to cure this wrinkle problem this formula should do the trick, newly imported and this is no lie, this stuff really works. And if this doesn't suit you I've got some dead sea face masks that are great as well ...so care to take out your wallet, oh, great one!"

"I'm not in the mood" I replied back no where near as enthusiastic as Freya, my classmate and a close friend, that often goes around illegally making business at school.

Not giving up she searches through her own wallet pulling out a single photo, "BEHOLD, GWENDAL! See" she points at the photo, the sight is almost scary with her eyes twirling and sparkling.

But as I only peeked slightly from my bangs, I sigh and turn away, waving at her to go away.

"Now look here!" she demands, grabbing my head and turning it towards the photo. "I told you this stuff really works; look even Gwendal has tried it! Look at the change" and with a stupid smirk on her face she concludes, "Isn't it magnificent, look at him, the new him. TA-DA! So how about it?"

I took a good look at the photo and she was right, her bulldog Gwendal sure looked different…all pegged up that is. I pity the poor dog.

"Isn't that animal abuse?" I questioned her.

There was a pause before she answers, "Not if I burn the evidence first!" she franticly replies pulling a lighter out from her magic bag of goods to be sold.

"It's illegal to set fire at school as well" I remind her.

"And it's illegal to tell on a friend as well! So really not buying?" she retorts.

I gave her a slight smile and went back on spreading a gloomy aura at the back of the classroom.

And no longer in a singsong manner she had on, her voice no longer as sweet and cheery. In a darker lower voice then she had on. "Eh, what's this? What's seems to be wrong you-who-refuses-to-buy-anything?" she asks and I ignore her.

Her eyes narrow dangerous and endlessly pokes my back, "Oi, Oi I'm talking to you, you know, you-who-refuses-to-buy-anything."

I continued to ignore her and her rudeness, which I should not have done.

She twitches in the progress and brings out her secret hobby her collection of 5cents and with one swift movement she sacks me with her bag of 5 cent. "Ur bringing down the weather you !#$^ piece of !#$%" she concludes. Fatality!

"Want me to buy you life insurance?" she grudgingly asks

I dismissed her violence and unhealthy language, as my strategy of ignoring her can not longer be used and I ask, "That's right your mom works at an insurance company doesn't she?"

"That's right you-who-refuses-to-buy-anything, my mom Anissina is the best!" she replies proudly with a fake tear tickling down.

"Can you please not call me that, my names Yuuri" I tell her, no longer able to dismiss her rudeness.

"Oh is that soooo, so your names Yuuri huh~" she teases as if talking to a kindergarten, for no reason what so ever or probably still not over the fact I didn't buy anything.

"Please don't make fun of me" I reply politely

"So what? You got dumped again…" she finally says addressing the reason for my gloominess.

"What do you mean again?" I reply back

"Oh right, forgot you're a virgin" she smirks

"Wait a minute aren't you the same and aren't you suppose to cheer me up as a friend?" I inquired.

"HA, as long as I have my money and my beauty the rest can wait nothing for me to worry about. As for you pure pure boy it's already been 2 weeks get over it! Every single morning for the past 2 weeks in that gloomy state, how do you want me to cheer you up? What is needed to be said is already said." She replies crossing her hands across her chest, standing right beside me looking down as if I'm some pitiful animal.

I mutter in low voice half hoping she wouldn't hear, "It's because I have friends like you that I can't enjoy a normal high school experience"

Her smile widens at my comment as she continues to stare down at me pitifully, damn seems she heard me.

"I understand, the first step in understanding yourself is to first blame your our pathetic ness onto someone else, please continue" she says effortlessly and nods in confirmation at her own words.

"It's not like I'm not over her, but I really thought she was the one" I say resuming back to the main topic.

"If the old one doesn't go, how will the new one come in" She replies and nods again to herself in conformation at her new found words.

I bury myself onto my desk, hiding my face in my arms and gave out a sigh.

_Has she even loved anyone before, it's not as simple as just letting go._

"Ah!"

_But the problem at hand right now is that I even introduced her to my parents. To my mom she's already part of the family, what will I tell her now…_

"Look Yuuri it's the prince!"

_How should I tell her…"_OuCH?!" I exclaim as Freya's collection of 5 cent smack me again across the head.

"Look Yuu it's normal, relationships come and go. Here look outside" She says while pointing outside the class window onto a blonde beauty.

"What's there to see?" I ask confused, while hearing thousands of girls mutter in curiosity about who do you think will be next and questions of should I confess and will I make it in time.

"Where have you been back from a toilet hole? Don't you know what goes on in your school and you're the vice president as well, don't you bring shame to our name!" Freya replies back

"So what's the news?" I ask indifferently

"Look black head! His—" I interrupt her.

"It's Yuuri!" I fix up

"Right, okay Yuuri. That blonde is Wolfram a year higher then us, the limit is a week. After each week he'll change a partner because rumour has it that he has yet to find the right one and he'll go out with whoever asks him first when the new weeks starts." Explains Freya

"What a player" I comment

"No, no one really gets mad. He's a real gentleman on his dates; the girls all cherish it like gold" Freya replies back.

"Oh" was all I could say as I listened and as the class bell rang I prepared for my PE class.

**Mondaymondaymondaymondaymonday**

_Gee it's sure hot today_.

Wiping off some sweat I continued to keep my eyes on the ball as a fielder in baseball.

_Wooooah that sure went high _

The batter had hit the ball high above the ground and away from all the fielders and finally landing across a fence onto another block at school.

"That's a homerun!" the batter exclaimed

"What? No way that doesn't count. It's an out, an out!" my team yelled back

"yuuri can you go get the ball for us" the leader cried

"Sure" I said and waved back running and climbing over the fence and boy was I surprised at what was behind the other side.

"Ah, it's the prince!" I slipped out from my mouth.

"Prince?" he questioned and looked at me weirdly.

"I-I meant Wolfram, y-you know that's what the girls call you prince"

"I'm guessing you came over for this" he suggests as he holds up the baseball.

"Y-yea that's right, t-thanks" I sputter out stupidly, adding a sheepish smile while taking the ball out of his hand, not missing the opportunity to stare at his face in close range.

_He sure lives up to his reputation as a prince_

After taking the ball out of his hands I noticed lying on the ground was a pink envelop next to his bag and I took the hint.

_Should I leave? Maybe the sooner the better_

But I asked curiously "Don't you have class?"

"My period starts late" he replies in monotone

I give him another one of my sheepish smiles and ask, "Oh right its Monday! She's late isn't she?" I guessed it by the tone of his voice and his tiredness of waiting for someone face.

"Eh?" he replies back

"A new week right?" I ask just to be sure, with an idiotic mask on.

He was surprised by my question guessing by the widening of his eyes and we just stood there for a while, as the wind twirled our hair around playfully.

Breaking the peaceful silent Wolfram finally replies, "yea…" his eyes turn to the side, "I didn't think many people knew about it".

He lifts up a hand and catches a falling leaf that just let home, "yea she's late isn't she?" he asks no one in particular and just at that moments as the clouds passed by, with shades of light and dark. An astonishing image was portrayed through Yurri's eyes, might it be the delusions made by the heat but through the lights and expressions the image was harmony in its full glory.

_Ah, what a godly sight_

Wolfram checked his watch and let out a sigh as he looks around to see if the girl who asked him here by letter is coming. But to his false hope she had yet to make an appearance.

"Is it okay to be here talking to me right now?" he asks me out of concern

"Yea, it's fine. No worries." I answer him as the bickering from across the other side of the fence had yet to die down.

_Seems the great debate on homerun or not is still on…_

"So what type are you looking for?" I ask curiously as I stare at his godly face.

"My type? I don't really have one" Wolfram replies as he thinks about how to answer, but then a charming devious smile broadens on his face as he continues, "Ah…but I like your face" he states.

I'm caught by surprise by his answer about my face, but I return him an idiotic smile and reply back genuinely, "I like your face too"

We both chuckled under the blazing sun and just sat there in the peaceful silent together as we gazed at our school scenery.

"Is she really coming?" I ask in disbelief at how late she is.

"Yea, she'll come. Something must be holding her up" he says in her defence.

_A real gentleman huh...I remember_

And following the flow of the moment innocently and playfully with meaningless words I ask with a sheepish smile plastered on my face, "You know, why don't you go out with me instead?"

His expression was between surprise and shock.

"Yuuri, it's a homerun, homerun. The games starting now, quickly and come back!" My team mates yell from across the fence.

I turn around and run back to climb back to my game while yelling, "Coming!" to my team mates, as I shout back to Wolfram with a wave, "sorry, seems I gotta go now"

"N-name?!" Wolfram sputters and shouts back.

"Yuuri Shibuya"

"Got it. I'll remember it" He says while walking off with his bag on his shoulders.

I turn around as I didn't quite hear what he had said but he was already walking off and just before I turned back to resume my journey across the fence, hidden in the bush of plants not far from where Wolfram had had his bag at there was a blue notebook. He must have dropped it I thought and ran back to pick it up, by this time wolfram was already far from my site and so I shrugged and headed back to my game holding it safe in my hands.

_I'll give it back to him the next time I see him_

And whilst in my thoughts a large gust of wind whooshed by flipping the first page in the blue notebook and written neatly in handwriting contained a sentence:

As each new week starts I can't help but get a little excited about the small hopes that she just might be the one.

---------------

And that's the end of Monday, hope you enjoyed your Monday experience.

Reviews greatly appreciated, whether good or bad no matter. Any type of comments simple, plain to complex keep me from going utterly insane and continuance to type.


	2. Tuesday

Answering some questions plus story so far:

Sorry if my writing is confusing. Yuuri is a guy and Wolf has only been dating girls so far, therefore they're both not gay… It's a new wk therefore wolf is waiting for his first confession of the day, which happens to be a letter in his locker. Goes to location for confession, girl is late. Yuuri who has been dumped not long ago stumbles into wolf and seeing as the girl wolf is waiting for is late, as a **joke **he asks Wolf to date him.

I apologise if yuuri is out of character and is too girly, but the way I see it his kindness makes him girly. And sorry if the other characters wolfram is out of character. As for how many chapters I don't know, since this story isn't actually planned out, all I can say is definitely 7 chapters as stated Monday to Sunday whatever the results. And once again sorry for not re-reading this.

**Tuesday**

There was a gentle pat on my shoulder and as I looked up with droopy eyes, there stood Freya, "Yo Yuu, whats with the eye bags? Haven't you slept enough during class?" she asked.

"No…my brother kept me up all night with his simulation games" I replied back tired.

"Poor you, want to buy a long wearing moisturizing concealer off me Mr. Panda?" She asked with not a concern in the air.

Flatly and directly I answered with a "NO"

"So did u capture any?" She asked out of boredom

"Capture what?" I asked innocently confused

"You know, in your simulation games? Maybe you can become the capturing god!" She declared with her thumbs up in front of me.

Depression sweep over me and I murmured a soft "No"

Ignoring the now changed atmosphere around me she then added more salt to my wound, "I see…then your Mr. No good God!" she declares.

An arrow shot through me. Fatality!

Talking to Freya is sure bad for my heart…was the conclusion I came up with.

Freya pulled a chair from across the table and sat in front of me, giving me a long hard staring show down.

"I don't get it…your not bad looking…." She contemplates.

My eyes widen with revelation with this new found information and with a cheeky smile I playfully ask, "Then why don't you go out with me?"

She didn't look anywhere near surprised, but was in the process of deep thought and there was a pause before her eyes grew with sparkles. Clenching her hands in a prayer type manner she spoke, "Does that mean you'll buy a long wearing moisturizing concealer off me Mr. No good God?"

There was twitch or two and flatly and directly I answered with a "NO"

I looked outside onto the field where the first years were having sport and mucking around playing a game of tag and I recalled some events that transpired yesterday on a Monday.

The hypothetical friendly game of baseball became a brawl by the second half of the game, our team losing by 2 points. And I had wondered after the accidental meeting with the one the girls call prince…I couldn't help but think…

_Did the confessing girl come…or maybe he met her on his way? Then did she end up confessing to him…if so then that makes them a couple…right? _

_Hmms… a week huh? _

And recalling a small sentence…

As each new week starts I can't help but get a little excited about the small hopes that she just might be the one.

I closed my eyes and smiled gently as a savored the afternoon breeze.

_Hmms, then I hope…I hope this week does not turn into a disaster for you and that she'll be the right one_

"If the old one doesn't go, how will the new one come in" Freya's words echoed in my mind.

_That's right, this could be a new beginning for me as well and the hunt has just begun and may disaster not fall for me as well._

And as I held onto the loose words, class had resumed and as I continued to sleep away my panda eyes. I had been awoken by a small devious invention called a marble thrown at my forehead by no other then Freya holding her magic bag of goods to be sold. It was already lunch.

I rubbed my dark eyes and gave a yawn as I lifted up my head noticing the disorder around the usually peaceful room. I turned around to face Freya, giving another tired yawn.

"You have a visitor" she simply states and dug out lollypop shaped candy from her magic bag of goods to be sold and dashed off to the girls in class, "Wait up girls, why don't you all buy a lollypop of love from me. Its real value, real candy!" she pounces at the girls that are putting on their best sweet angel look. I turn to face the door catching a glimpse of blonde.

_It couldn't be…_

As I approached the door that was surrounded with girls in there chat-chat mood, I came to the one with the blonde and slightly lowered my head and forced a small smile out.

_It's already been 2 weeks I should get over it… _

"Is there someone here that you would like me to ask for you?" I ask the visitor who just so happens to be the prince.

_Oh! That's right I need to return him his notebook._

"No I came here looking for you…" there was a pause and he fumes, "Please don't look at me like that, is this not a good time? If I'm in the way I can come back later though I only require a minute" the prince replies

I'm puzzled by his reply forgetting about the blue notebook and finally realizing the face I have had on… a dejected look.

"You don't look too happy seeing me, am I in the way?" he asks again and looks to his side with a scowl on his face.

I chuckle lightly and apologize for my expression, though I am quite surprised to see him at my classroom door.

"You came looking for me?" I repeated what I had heard and added, "Sempai, how may I help you then?" with now a proper cheerful smile on.

The prince lightens up and gave a dazzling smile in return.

_I can see why girl flock him and if I so happen to change gender he'll probably appeal to me as well with his boyish good foreign looks._

And unconsciously I didn't know I was staring.

"Yuuri Shibuya, I remember it" the prince spoke and I snapped out of my trance and my eyes met his for a moment.

I just stood there rubbing the back of my head with a pathetic whole grin on my face happy that he had remembered my name.

The prince continued "If you're free today after school want to go somewhere together?" he asks

Today was sure full of surprises and I think about today's agenda and reply "I am free today but I have to get home before 8 to record a cooking show"

Without any more questions and before I could respond he smiles cheerfully and says "Great, then I'll pick you up after school" and without any more words he leaves, leaving me speechless.

"Hey Mr. No good God wanna buy a lollypop of love? I've already sold 3 of them!" Freya sudden comes and asks with dollar signs on her eyes, "ka-ching!" she declares.

Flatly and directly I answered with a "NO"

**TuesdaytuesdayTuesdaytuesdayTuesdaytuesday**

As promised the prince came to pick me up after lessons ended waiting at my class door as some of the girls in my room gawked at him.

Even Freya seemed to stare at him with adoring eyes.

_I don't even want to know what she's thinking…_

And as I walk pass her I hear her mutter, "Maybe he'll be my model, Ka-ching!"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, sempai" I apologized upon arriving to the door.

"That's okay I didn't wait long" he replies with not a smile on his face.

_Don't the seniors have period 4 off on Tuesdays?_ _What a liar…I bet u waited for a while…but I won't blow your cover_

I laughed quietly to myself and smiled readily, "Thanks for waiting sempai!"

"Humph, don't call me that call me by my name" he states with a dash of pink on his cheeks.

"…o-okay" I answer while directing my eyes at anywhere but him. Since for some reason I'm finding my usual surroundings to be somehow very appealing, much more appealing then the person I'm suppose to be talking to.

_Yes that material used for that cardboard is very nice why didn't I notice this before? Ah and that rubber on the floor was it always there? It has some very nice (pen) stab marks on it._

While in the midst of my thoughts I could feel a raise of heat on my cheeks; probably turning a shade of pink as well like the prince like something embarrassing just happened.

…_something embarrassing, something embarrassing…exactly what am I embarrassed about?_

And in the little corner of my brain a nerve told me not to dwell on it and so I left it at that, forgotten.

As we made our way out of school the prince asked, "Do you have anywhere planned?" and I shrugged.

We somehow managed to stroll to the mall and on our way we stopped at a small ice cream store or I stopped to glance at it anyhow and was pushed playfully forward towards the entrance.

Smiling ever so pleasantly the prince asked what flavor I had wanted and I beamed with happiness, while he softly laughed at my response.

Though I still offered to pay for my share, he wouldn't let me.

"That's not fair on you. We've just met recently you shouldn't treat me" I had said

"Don't worry about it, let me pay" he had responded not letting me near the counter.

"This doesn't feel right, just let me pay for my share" I countered

"Humph, I said its fine! Just let me pay!" he demanded and without a choice he had paid for my share.

I sighed hopelessly while I licked my scoop of ice cream walking out of the queue.

"You don't have to treat me you know"

"I know, but I want to" He simply replies

"I'm not a girl you know"

"I know" he smiles at me and teasingly while he passed me he whispers in my ear "wimp" and I shiver slightly at his whisper.

The prince chuckles lightly to himself in satisfaction, walking ahead of me.

I jog to catch up with a touch of red on my face and I tried my best to shout without shuttering, "D-Don't call me t-that!"

And for the rest of the day side by side we took a quick look at the new game releases and chatted quietly among each other, laughing and smiling at each others quotes.

"Hey, you think we can stop by the book store?" I asked

"Sure" he responded while following me to my destination

He patiently waited for me as I looked through the shelves and finally coming to the right category which read 'cooking'.

"You like to cook?" He asks peaking over to see what I was reading.

"Yea, something like that" I replied not bothering to answer properly.

"You…cook?" He asks clearly not satisfied with the reply he had gotten back.

"I do...but it's not for me" I reply better

"I see"

And throughout the rest of the hours we stayed at the book store together sitting on the floor trying to find the right book of recipes. And in the peaceful scenery with the books as witness together we drifted off silently to the world of dreams sitting back to back at the small cooking section of the store producing a gentle sound of snores.

And the visitors that would pass by this particular section in the bookstore that day all left with a soft shy smile plastered on their face and a tender beat radiating from their hearts.

It was a surely an unforeseen sight for all that came to visit on this particular Tuesday.

Unknown to these boys as they awaken from there little slumber, they snicker at each others idiocy for falling asleep.

And as the end of the road came…

"Thanks for today, it was fun" I told the prince wholeheartedly and he awkwardly smiled.

_Cute. His probably still embarrassed about falling asleep in a book store, not that I'm not embarrassed…_

And I snicker again at the foolishness.

Turning a shade of pink, "S-Stop laughing already!" he snapped.

And with the opposite effect I laughed out even more.

"No seriously quit it!" he embarrassedly spoke, though that didn't stop me from laughing.

And just when I had thought he had given up, the word "Wimp" flew out of his mouth.

"H-Hey! Don't call me that!" I bellowed with a huff.

It was like any other day, no different to the usual outings I had was my usual friends but something was different, something I couldn't describe like somehow along the way something, but what?...had tagged along.

_What exactly was this something…?The thing that I keep referring to something…that something that I cant describe what is it exactly?!...and its bugging me…_

I felt as if this has happened before as a little corner of my brain, a nerve repeated don't dwell on it and so I left it at that, forgotten and dismissed.

And brought back to reality the prince asked, "Want to go see a movie together tomorrow?"

"Um, sure" I replied half in a daze still.

_Wait…_

"I'll pick you up again tomorrow after school then"

…_Wait just a minute here…_

By the time I had fully returned to reality and as my eyes searched for him, his figure was already disappearing pass a corner.

And I voiced out among the darkness, "He didn't take my joke seriously did he?"

And a gush blew sending some leaves flying and a book drops from my bag.

_That's right I forget to return this to him…_

On the ground opened on the second page in the blue notebook and written neatly in handwriting contained a line:

Who will be the sword to slice away my sadness?

---------------------------

AHH, must remember wolfram is a spoiled brat with a temper… need to get his character right somehow and Yuuri keeps referring him to the prince because that's the first thing he was told about wolfram and somehow it hasn't left his mind since. But no worry if that bothers you! (It kindna bothers me as well)His name will officially come back on wednesday as their affection deepens. Have no fear!

And that's the end of Tuesday, hope you enjoyed your Tuesday experience.

Reviews greatly appreciated, whether good or bad no matter. Any type of comments simple, plain to complex keep me from going utterly insane and continuance to type.


	3. Wednesday

WOOHOO! (Does a little dance) Thanks for the reviews, especially the one telling me that the characters are not out of character; that made my day (thumbs up) I really enjoyed reading the review. Thanks for enjoying the character Freya as well.

(Phew) I've made it to Wednesday, err… they've made it to Wednesday.

Disclaimer: I own a dog, a cat, a fish but never Kyou kara maou.

**Wednesday**

Two days ago on a Monday I met a very unique individual, one that the girls call 'prince' real name Wolfram. An upperclassman that is said to change partners every week, in search of the right one, yet to the many girls his not considered neither a player nor a cheater and based on yesterdays encounter there is indeed no room for me to complain, like rumors he is indeed I guess a gentlemen. With a cool exterior and friendly personality, but it seems too unreal…a façade? But I guess it's really none of my business.

And today on a Wednesday he asked me to the movies.

_Being invited out to the movies and by a guy at that with just the two of us, something about that just doesn't sound very right…_

_To the movies…it's like where you'll take your girlfriend on a date. _

_Wait. A date?_

_Now that I mention it yesterday…yesterday…how should I put it…it was like…almost like a date..._

_That couldn't have been a date right?_

…_Your kidding…no that's not right we're both guys, there must be some kind of misunderstanding…_

And while dangling in my own little world, franticly messing up my own hairdo I failed to notice an approaching figure. Drawing nearer and nearer without me noticing, whack!

_Oowies, my poor head!_

Holding a thin English book stood Freya. I rubbed my head as if there was still pain and asked, "Why did you do that for?" and forged hurt.

She slanted her eyes and then suddenly smiling too innocently she apologized, "Sorry my hand slipped" She had said and I was beyond shocked at receiving an apology from her, while at the same time not letting go of my suspicion.

And not too long later an answer came reminding me that this is indeed Freya I am talking to, my very own Satan by my side. She lifts up her other hand "I meant to hit you with this" she states casually as if hitting me with something is a perfectly normal thing to do and I'm in disbelief at the much bigger thicker math book she's holding.

_How random can one get…? NO, she shouldn't be randomly hitting me in the first place! Come to think of it she does occasionally hit me quite a lot…_

I close my eyes and panic, "NWOO, is that the reason people call me stupid? Because I'm losing brain cells?!"

"No you idiot, most people call you dense or slow"

"T-that voice sounded awfully like Freya's…NWOO now she's somehow managed to invade my beautiful mind"

I hear grinding in the background but I'm too pre occupied scaring myself in my own little distorted mind to pay it any mind.

"What next, control me?!" I shout delusion ally

The sound of grinding grows louder, bugging the hell out of me and as I open my eyes, the unused thick math book finally came into action, plunging into my face.

"I don't have that type of ability, Alice in wonderland!" Freya says with a huff while not letting slip the opportunity to name me, "If I could you would be dead and you do not have a beautiful mind" she confesses. Leaving a big animated book print with the word math imprinted on my left cheek.

_Now that really hurt_

Then crossing her hands across her chest with an I-feel-sorry for you tone she says, "Pathetic, how can you not know that you're voicing out your own thoughts, were you too busy occupied having tea parties?" and she concludes with a sigh.

"sworry"

"Alice are you awake now? Should I bitch slap you?" Freya exclaimed ignoring my apology. She grabbed me by the collar of my uniform and swung her arm up ready for the action.

I struggled to pull myself away from her grip on my collar and called out, "I'm awake and I'm not Alice and don't hit people!" I retorted and was released.

And the only response I got was "Tch"

_Violent lady…no… she's not even a lady, she's a man in disguise! Not ladylike at all._

I gave out a hopeless sigh and surrendered to the idea that their actually were people out in this world that can seriously get on your nerves. This was a first for me.

Today on a Wednesday I learnt how to glare.

"Alice, don't look at me like that, it was a joke" Freya reassures me, but right after gaining the talent 'glare' it would be a shame to waste it and with that I continued to glare away all my victim years.

"What? Did you think I was really going to slap you Alice?" She mockingly asks with a smirk on her face and by that the intensity of my glare increases, which surprised even myself. It was now or never, maybe if I stare hard enough, Mary-sue might grant me hole burning powers!

_I'm probably just releasing stress._

"Hati!" Freya sudden yells across the room, "Did you draw it in time?"

"I took a snap shoot, it was exactly what I wanted to express in this panel, an intense fight scene between a girl and boy! The pose was awesome, your awesome Freya!" Hati yells back enthusiastically back from across the room, with his thumbs up.

Now let me explain, Hati's our classmate with a nerd exterior, thick-rimmed glasses, doesn't talk much during class, excellent grades, he's the real thing! Although behind his silence his also an otaku and it's sad that people mistake me for an otaku, which I am not!

"Its lord Freya minion!" Freya cries out in victory at her new earned self-proclaimed title.

"Yes Lord Freya, banzai, banzai" Hati follows.

And once again the surprises just won't stop as I stare at the two duo's or comrades? in front of me in disbelief.

"Lord Freya gives what is requested, just remember to write the cheque!" Freya says, as she refers to herself as a third person and visibly only to me, having known her for so long the symbol of cash flickered brightly.

_No, I should be happy, I've found a replacement. Thank you for sacrificing yourself for me Hati. I will remember this deed!_

As I cry sparkles of invisible waterworks in celebration of Freya's new victim and in guilt at the same time. My much too happy aura I'm producing sparked a trigger in the non-existing antenna located on top of Freya's head and not long unexpectedly a sports shoe comes flying in from the window hitting me on the head. HEAD SHOT!

But even so, I'm still smiling like an idiot due to the fact that that shoe does not belong to Freya. This must signify my escape.

_But why a shoe?_

Then Skoll from the soccer club comes in to retrieve its missing pair of shoe with a very embarrassed look plastered on his face. Meanwhile in my daze of escapism, skoll is in front of me apologizing and I do nothing but smile dazzlingly in freedom.

And at the site of me Freya's mouth curves upwards, eyes grinning in amusement and opening her mouth slowly the word, "Mas-och-ist" comes echoing out K.O.

FATALITY!

While falling off my chair, I hold my chest in a state of pain as my insides whimpered at the new given title.

_I'm not a masochist!_

Then the fanfic Author Eden steps in and decides to stop this charade and get back to the problem at hand. (Sorry just wanted to type that up, I'm non-existing in this fanfic. Ignore this line)

In a somewhat state of agony, I flickered back to my earlier thoughts and asked curiously, "Hey Freya, what would you think if I asked you to the movies?"

"A date?" She answers caught off guard, but for not long as she recovers with a fox like grin materializing on her face and I try my best to ignore it as she goes through her bag of goods to be sold. I have come to figure that nothing good happens when it comes to Freya and so I try to sway away as best I could as my mind tries to piece out a conclusion to my earlier thoughts, while failing terribly.

_A date? NO! There must be some kind of misunderstanding here; we are both guys after all. It's not like we…l-like held hands or shared drinks or anything like that. There wasn't even a hint of romance! _

_But if and I mean 'if'…today's really a date, then yesterday that felt like a little bit like a date… I mean you don't just ask strangers you just met out…W-what am I even talking about? We are not a couple, we're friends. Wait couple? Why did I say that…?_

_W-what if he took my words seriously_? _NO, I don't want to think about it!_

And like a madman I panicked, messing up even more of my messed up hair, struggling to make some sense out of what I had just established in my mind.

"Come on… I'm a guy…" I accidentally voice out into the open and sigh in exhaustion.

"I know you're a guy, last time I checked you were. Unless you want me to check again" Another voice interrupt.

"President!" Freya proclaims in army style.

"I'm a guy too, last time I checked as well, unless you want to make sure for me" The president cheekily continues.

"That sounded perverted…" I respond back to the new comer aka president.

"What? Why does everyone think that? I'm not and that's rude, Alice" the president counters in a slight whine.

"Might be the glasses" Freya says suddenly joining in.

"Murata…why are here? And don't call me Alice as well!" I said flustered, while I try to burn more holes into Freya.

Ignoring my protest in name calling he answers, "Well Alice, I just happen to over hear your conversion with Lord Freya here and thought I don't want to be left out"

_Lord? Seems like she got to the president as well…_

And as I looked the other way they both beamed at each other with their thumbs up.

"It appears you're having gender issues, but besides that point who's the lucky girl?" Murata asks curious.

"None of your business, besides it's not a girl…"I reply back

"Not a girl" Murata stops to think "well Alice I'm a very open person & I can tell you gender is not a problem"

"…."

"What's with the silence Alice?" Murata asked

And as Murata's words slowly registered in my mind, I quickly corrected, "It's not what you're thinking!"

"Oh Alice" Murata shakes in fake disappointment, "In the era you live in now being gay is not uncommon" he says.

"I'm not gay!" I quickly corrected Murata once again.

"Alice, its okay to be gay" Murata continued to tease.

"Yea Alice its okay to be gay" Freya mimicked.

"Stop saying that!" I told them.

But Murata continued ignoring my protest, "Gay is the new way, but Alice weren't you dating that hot blonde chick?" Murata suddenly remembered and in return I gave him a sad smile and told him that we had broken up and he patted me on the back as to comfort me.

It's been 2 weeks and 3 days now since we broke up, if Murata hadn't brought her up, I wouldn't have remembered. It's funny, during this week I never stopped to think about her once. It was ever since I met _him _that I had stopped, like a fairy tale, the prince came to my recuse, helped to waste away all my sad and unwanted memories, leading me to a new light and with that I smiled.

There was a gentle knock on the door and as I turned my head towards the door, my eyes widened in surprise.

_Speak of the devil._

And I laughed at the timing. There stood my prince. Well not 'my' prince but you know, it was 'my' as in I was just thinking about him and as I thought that my cheeks grew a little hot.

"Yuuri, I came to pick you up" the prince called out.

"It's the prince!" Some of the girls cried out in joy at his presence.

"Wow, time sure flew. Hmm, lately you guys are close Alice." Freya comments.

"I guess so and would you STOP calling me Alice!" I grumbled.

"I should go, I'll see you guys tomorrow and if you need anything call me~" Freya sings and then smirking evilly she stumbles towards me, "hand" she says and like a dog out of reflex I obediently gave her my hand.

"Good boy~" she continues to sing, while bringing out 2 tickets from her bag of goods to be sold and places it in my hand, "Here, for you. Think of it as commission from the help earlier" she states.

And as I examined the tickets she gave me for free SHOCK, they were concert tickets from one of my favourite bands.

"Shibuya, your friends waiting" Murata tells me.

"Oh right, okay I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then" I say

"Your right Freya he really is Alice from wonderland. Did you forget Shibuya we have a meeting to go too" Murata reminds me.

"Huh?" I cluelessly think and he was right I have a meeting to go to, "I-I need to tell the prince" and quickly I approached the waiting figure.

"He must really have something for blondes" Murata comments playfully.

"Hmms. Well I better get home or I'm gonna miss the world of finance" Freya states and walks towards the exit of the classroom.

"Okay bye and thanks for the camera, it really is a bargain" Murata smiles and waves in thanks.

"Um, err prince um I'm really sorry!! But I forgot I got a meeting today. I'm so sorry!" I apologised, clasping my hands together.

"Would u stop calling me that it's not like your one of them…gees" he states as he stares at the girls that are gawking at him.

I felt heat rising to my cheeks and it wasn't just hot, it was burning.

_I guess I should stop calling him prince, Wolfram… that was his name wasn't it?_

Missing my burning face Wolfram sighed, "I guess it can't be helped." And instead of being too mad at me canceling out he smiled to reassure me that it was okay and asked catching me off guard, "Can I wait for you?"

"W-wait for me? No that's okay it's going to be awhile, it'll be dark when it ends" I reply back.

"That's okay, can I? I would like to wait for you" he replies back sincerely.

"I guess, if you want…" I answer in a whisper and to my luck he had heard me giving me a nod to tell me he had.

"Then I'll be waiting, please don't forgot about me when your meeting finishes" Wolfram concludes smiling flamboyantly, as some of the girls exaggeratedly swooned and I can feel the burning of my cheeks heat up even more.

"I'm back since I forgot math book and I overheard" Freya suddenly says popping out from no where and I have a bad feeing about this.

"Since your gonna wait for Alice, I'll be generous and keep you busy" Freya smiles.

"Alice?" Wolfram asked confused not knowing the names I'm called.

"I know you, your Wolfram" Freya says patting him on his back as if they're good childhood friends.

Not liking too much of her forwardness, but still trying to be polite wolfram asked, "And m-may I ask who you are?"

Grinning Freya replies, "I am your fairy god mother of wealth" and with that she lead him outside with Wolfram following obediently without a choice even though he's a senior.

_Should I have stopped him?_

And I couldn't help but be slightly worried. Only slightly… because his with Freya.

"Come on Shibuya, don't want to be late" Murata urged.

------------------------

"Don't run in the hall Shibuya" Murata called out as I ran quickly out of the room.

The sky outside was slowly becoming night and birds outside were fluttering back to their nest and the crickets were about ready to come out and produce their music, I hurriedly ran outside to the field of the school and sitting peacefully alone was Wolfram.

I called out to him quickly and as he turned around seeing the huffing and puffing me he cackled lightly.

"I-I didn't f-forget" I choked out catching my breath, "I-I'm sorry it ended so late"

"It's fine. So hurry up and come here" Wolfram smiled playfully telling me to quickly come to his side. "I'll walk you home" he simply states.

_Walk me home?_

My body as if a mind of its own strolled forward to his side and a fierce blush spread on my face.

_Like a boyfriend waiting for his girlfriend and safety returning her home to her castle…_

And to my luck Wolfram turned around just when I blushed madly. His attention was turned to some whispers that did not sound like students and following the suspicious whispers we came across two couples secretly thinking that there was now no one in the school.

Not knowing we were there, they held hands and gave each other a gentle kiss, talking about there days in high school that have long gone.

And in the corner of my eyes I saw a slight pink spread across wolframs face.

"W-we better go" He whispered to me.

And as I tried to get rid of my blushed face, I quickly replied with a "yea" quickly turning my face away from his.

Walking out the school side by side each other I lead him the way to my house, "You don't have to take me all the way, half way is fine" I told him.

"If that's what you want" Wolfram replies, turning his face away so I couldn't see his blushed face.

_At least I'm not the only one that's going red._

"This way, I normally cut through this park. It's faster" I told him smiling cheerfully as I pointed to the park ahead.

And at this hour where the sun was setting there were a few couples at the park, normally I didn't notice but today they really stood out for some reason.

_Some couples should really get a room…_

But they all looked very happy, ignoring passer bys like us that were staring. They happily only noticed there own partner and continued with there sweet talk to each other; flirting openly for the public eye to see.

Trying hard to avert my eyes I tried to look away only to stumble on to another couple on the other side of my view. My eyes staggered down trying hard to give them privacy, but as my eyes came across a hand, wolframs hand and the heat on my cheeks that had downed down a while ago erupted again and hastily I looked to the ground at the soil beneath me, as I touched my heated face in hopes to cold it down.

And unsuspectingly a hand grabbed mine.

And shyly looking up wolfram looked back at me, trying hard to suppress a blush that was emerging.

Through the rest of the journey neither one of us let go; a fuzzy feeling came over me, one that was indescribable. I was nervous, yet warily smiling throughout the whole time. Neither one of each talked but sometimes words were not needed and our hands swayed together playfully in the nights breeze.

It was peaceful but it was good, as the sound of many crickets were all we could hear.

Nearly reaching the half way point, Wolfram's phone suddenly rang. Surprising the both of us as we unwillingly let go of us others hands jumping at it's vibrate and ring tone.

Wolfram never picked it up.

It rang again.

He stared at the monitor then threw it back in his bag.

I didn't want to pry…but it grew annoying, "Why aren't you picking it up?" I asked.

And all his said was, "it's not important" and continued to walk ahead.

But I didn't budge, I stayed were I was and continued to force an answer. I knew it was none of my business, but the ringing just wouldn't stop and he just wouldn't pick it up…nor turn his phone off. It must have been somewhat important and I was getting mad.

"Pick it up" I somewhat ordered.

"I told you, it's not important" Wolfram replied no longer walking ahead anymore and turned to look at me.

I wasn't satisfied.

"Pick it up" I ordered again.

"What are you getting mad about?" he asked slightly angered and confused at how I'm behaving.

"Pick it up or turn it off!" I cried and he was silent.

_That call must be important…but why aren't you picking it up?_

And it sting thinking about the importance of the call and as the ringing stopped. The both of us just stood there in the silence as we waited for the other to talk. No one took any action, until minutes passed and Wolfram strolled towards me.

"Don't get mad" Wolfram said as he took one of my hands.

Something was wrong about the position we're in, but like again a nerve told me that this was perfectly normal and I let it be.

"I'm not mad" I told him roughly, obviously contrary of what I'm saying.

And unknown to these two boys not far from where they were a simple 'click' could be heard.

"We should continue walking before it gets too dark" Wolfram says, now gently dragging me along as he held my hand.

For some reason I couldn't seem to forgot the reason we were somewhat arguing and I couldn't help but continue to pursue an answer.

"That call… it must have been important. Why did you ignore it?" I quietly asked and there was no reply. Only the sound of us walking was heard and I felt lonesome.

"Is it a girl?" I continued and yet again no reply came from wolfram, but a slight hesitation.

I was getting somewhere and I didn't like it, but I didn't let go either and continued, "Is it really okay to just go out with the first girl that asks you out, is there not one that you really liked?" I asked in a sheer whisper enough for him to hear me.

And as we reach the half way point, he let go of my hand and without turning around to face me, he finally spoke, "Have you heard of the story about a girl who has lost her face and a boy who has lost his name and a bird who has lost its flight, I believe I have lost the ability to love."

Puzzled at his words I just stood there dumbfounded. And like a lost pup I just stared.

"Good night Yuuri" he said not bothering to wait for a reply and passed me leaving for home.

As he was near disappearing I quickly gathered myself back together and tried to yell out an good night as well only to come out as a whisper and that would have been the second time that I've actually called his name out loud.

"Night Wolfram…"

He seemed lonely and at a distant.

_What are you hiding wolfram?_

---------------------

Today just happens to be a Wednesday as well and you probably don't care BUT I had a staring show down with my kitty and I won for ONCE…by blowing its eye (rubs head) I'm lucky I didn't get scratched. But since I own it, I guess I'm lucky it doesn't hate me....then I found mushrooms growing next door on thee front lawn while getting mail. I didn't know what to do with them, so I stepped on them (I have no idea why I did that). It was disgusting.

And for the many that are thinking, no it's not a Wednesday. It was when I finished this chapter, just not when I updated it, since I didn't have net.

And that's the end of Wednesday, hope you enjoyed your Wednesday experience.

Reviews greatly appreciated, whether good or bad no matter. Any type of comments simple, plain to complex keep me from going utterly insane and continuance to type.


	4. Thursday morning

Answering questions: yaaaay I got reviews and I'm alive~ [blames uni work] Lets see, Freya gives Yuuri the name Alice cuz he seemed to be always off in his own little mind, like Alice in wonderland who drifts off to a dreamland. I hope u understood that explanation. And the phone thing, well its alrdy a Wednesday so I needed to at least start a complication, basically since I'm such a shit writer, the phone incident was suppose to convey a slight jealously from Yuuri who is still lost in the dark about whether they are dating or not. I hope this chapter explain things better. Enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews and feedback =)

Thursday morning

Sleeping peacefully in harmony dreaming of flying skeletons & bee looking bears, my mum Jennifer comes rummaging in all excited waking me up from my wonderland and as I rubbed my tired eyes I glanced at the calendar hung up not far from my bed. It was already a Thursday, nothing special, nothing new. What was the excitement?

She excitedly tells me and adds to it a clap "Your handsome friend came to pick you up Yuu-chan!"

_Handsome friend?_

Getting up confused I stood up to look out my window and there outside waiting by my gate indeed stood a somewhat appealing blonde pacing back and forth seemingly impatient and as my alarm went off, I quickly gathered my uniform and rushed to the bathroom and as I looked through the mirror, I took my up must care in presenting myself as neat and clean. Grabbing a toast between my mouth on my way out of the house. I greeted awkwardly a good morning to my guest at my doorstep with yesterday's departure still hung in the air.

"Good Morning Yuuri, I hope you've slept well" Wolfram greeted, "Shall we walk to school together?"

His not really giving me a choice is he…since he is already at my house.

I hesitated "…about yesterday " I tried to apologise for yesterday's behaviour, but was interrupted by wolfram who happened to think the same.

"I'm sorry" He apologised first before I could, with an awkward smile, "I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that"

And I quickly tried to correct him, "No. no I should be the one apologising. I-I was out of line"

"Then yesterday…lets forget that ever happened" he spoke, with a smile that screamed out discomfort.

…_Forget about it? How do you expect me to forget? Like a small child I snapped over a call, a call that had absolutely nothing to do with me. Even if you told me to forget about it, it's haunting me; the feelings that are beginning to arise. Feelings that I shouldn't be having... Especially over little things…like a call._

The emotions just won out. The mobile just kept ringing and wolfram no matter how many times it rang he ignored it, like he couldn't hear a thing, but it was all written on his face…the glint of dread and hesitation of wanting to pick it up. And no matter how many times I had told him to pickup the call, the only more frustrated him got. The simplest thing to do is to shut your phone off… but he didn't, that alone must signify that it must have been an _important _phone call.

_Shit, Wolfram why didn't you pick it up? _

_It's confusing me. I would like to be in denial, but those feelings were jealously and I am all most certain. It's only been what? Three days since we've actually talked and met, why am I feeling this way?_

When I think that it was none of my business that I had nothing to do with it. It hurt. For the first time I felt like a girl. I want to ask him so many questions, but I'm afraid and as I stared down at my hand that had once held his just last night. The first question I would start with would probably be that one question that started it all.

Are we dating?

I glanced at Wolframs side profile; there is no denying that he is stunning.

_I want to know more about you..._

I would be lying if I said I wasn't aware of my own actions, but even so I was surprised myself at why I did what I did, continuously looking forward onto the path to school I grabbed onto his hand, without a hint of nervousness or hesitation while doing so.

Of course I stole a glance just to see if it was alright, only to be returned with a satisfied grin on my face at the way his cheeks grew red. It was silent as we walked but it was nice and I had wished it could have been just a little longer. And as we let go of each other's hands, we both left with smiles dangling from the tip of our lips.

During class as the teacher answered questions off students about why humans are also conductors of electricity, my phone vibrated.

To: yuuri 3

From: unknown sender

Movies today? And don't tell me your not free today as well D;

By the way this is Prince Wolfram kekeke & I swear I'm not a narcissist. I got your number off Freya.

To: unknown sender

From: yuuri 3

Freya...ONE I believe you are a narcissist sometimes. TWO it's not nice to steal other people's identity such as pretend to be Wolfram. Also when did you change your number? Your old number was easier to remember

To: yuuri 3

From: unknown sender

No really, this really is wolfram DX

Freya gave me your number yesterday when I was waiting for you.

I looked behind me to where Freya was sitting two seats behind, it didn't seem like a prank as she looked like she seriously was paying attention to what the teacher was saying and taking notes. Man was I embarrassed...I quickly saved his number and replied back, I snickered at the name I saved for him on my phone.

To: Beautiful Wolfram XP

From: yuuri 3

Sorry...thought it was a prank from Freya... she often pranks me -_-;;

Yes I'm free today

To: yuuri 3

From: Beautiful Wolfram XP

Great, I'll come get you after class. See you later.

The messages were short and straight to the point but still managed to create a smile on my face. Maybe today I'll try to get some answers and while I was thinking about what movie we should watch later that day, my phone vibrated again. I grinned, what did he want to say now?

Although to my disappointment it wasn't from him.

One new message; photo attachment.

To: Yuuri

From: The wise Murata

I know what you did last summer...I mean yesterday *wink*

Upon looking at the photo attachment I choked on air... while my mind screamed 'STALKER!'. The attached photo was of me and wolfram yesterday holding hands at the park...I knew I thought I heard a weird clicking noise...damn you Murata you stalker!

I broke Thursday up into two parts since I was having trouble remembering what I wanted to do with Thursday sorry... hopefully Part 2 will be up soon. Hence instead of calling this chapter Thursday part one I shall name it Thursday morning, next chapter will be Thursday afternoon.

And that's the end of Thursday morning, hope you enjoyed your Thursday morning experience.

Reviews greatly appreciated, whether good or bad no matter. Any type of comments simple, plain to complex keep me from going utterly insane and continuance to type.


End file.
